Longing Reunion
by TheTwins1-2
Summary: Even death sometimes cannot cleanse one's soul of life's mistakes. Here on Sanctuary, Yuya knows this as old memories emerges to reopen old wounds. However, there is one person that can ease him of this burden... And her name is...! *T rated content with some M Rated Elements *Minor Genre: Humor *Minor Crossover *Sanctuary AU
1. Chapter 1

Good evening everyone, this is the very first fan fiction I ever published. Though there is a distinct story and plot line, there are other things that can get confusing. But this is only the beginning, enjoy.

*The cover image for this Fan Fiction is provided by Pixiv user くちばし。. Go check out the person's art after reading, its adorable. Also to the artist, thank you.

Note: I do not own anything other than the world that this story takes place in. All characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>Sakaki Yuya was an entertainment duelist, one of the best in the duelist sub-district of the Capital. He always impresses the crowd with his over the top, suspenseful dueling in a way that even his father would be jealous. Yuya action duels for most of his days, but takes time to spend it with his friends, and takes a few of his free days cleaning his condo. Today was one of those days, seeing that the ungodly amount of clutter that has become his hallway closet, Yuya set his sights on taking out the trash. "Okay… Now that I am ready… Closet! Prepare to be cleaned!" Yuya yelled as he opened the closet. And then a pile of junk poured out from the door frame, burying the tomato head under the rubbish. Luckily it wasn't anything too heavy, allowing Yuya to dig himself out of the trash. "Well that was embarrassing..." Yuya grumbled as he began picking up the fallen items.<p>

After two hour and several garbage bags later, Yuya looked at the closet with pride as now he can find things with ease. "All done, now I just wait for tonight's…" Yuya began before something hit him in the head. Falling to the floor groaning, Yuya took a look at just what hit him in the head, and it was a metal box, locked with a number lock. "Is this mine? I don't even remember having something like this… Even if I did, what was the password?" Yuya thought as he examined the box. Picking up the box, Yuya went into the bedroom and began working out how to open the thing. After using various tools he had, Yuya still could not get the box open. "Nothing's working… What could the numbers be? Maybe…" Yuya thought as he began imputing in numbers. Several inputs were made but the results were the same every time, the box would not budge. "Okay, why would I lock something away and forget about it? I should've wrote down the thing… Wait… Could it be?" Yuya grumbled before tackling the lock again.

"One… Five… Three… Eight…" Yuya mumbled, inputting the numbers into the lock. And upon the last number being inputted, the box clicked and the lid popped open. "Yes! Now let's see… " Yuya said as he began looking through the box. The first item he saw was his old goggles, and many memories came back. Orange tinted and with a blue star on the right lens, these goggles have gave a younger Yuya the confidence boost he needed during crucial moments in an action duel. "I should fix this up, clean it up a bit, and replace the elastic band. Yeah, it's too tight around my head." Yuya commented as he wrapped the goggles around his head. "Let's see what else is in here…" Yuya thought as he continued to dig through the box. He found some old candy, an old but rare Duel Monster Card, a small and interesting poster, a book, and a few photos. But when Yuya only had two more items to look at, he began to frown upon seeing the first of the two, an old ring. Yuya looked at it with sad eyes as old, bad memories resurfaced into his mind. "No, stop… There is no point in being sad over this now." Yuya thought as he threw the ring into the drawer of his bedside table.

Unfortunately the very last item Yuya looked at, another photograph, didn't make him feel any better, in fact it made him feel worse. It was back when he was fourteen years old, and it was taken when everyone of the You Show Duel School qualified for the Maiami City's Junior Youth Championship. Everyone was there, including his best friend Gongenzaka, smiling brightly at the occasion. But there was one person that Yuya was staring intently at. There was a girl in the photo where Yuya had one arm casually around, a girl with blue eyes and dark pink hair. It was then that Yuya felt more memories come back, both good and bad, forcing him to pull his old goggles down over his eyes, despite how tight it is. The goggles served another purpose to Yuya that all his friends knew about, it helped him conceal the tears that would come out of his eyes. Anytime he felt insecure, Yuya simply slide his goggles over his eyes and never removed them until he felt comfortable enough to do so.

Really this never accomplished anything. Yuya knew that and had overcame that habit, but the sight of this person had undid everything he had learned in life. When the accumulating tears in the goggles grew uncomfortable to Yuya, he removed it off his face and set it down on the bedside table. The tears stopped eventually, but the old wounds were still open and hurting. Yuya put away the items, except for the photo, the ring, and his goggles, back into the box before throwing it under his bed. As sad as he felt, Yuya quelled a bit of the pain by working to fix up his goggles and finding a frame for the photo. But after framing the photo, Yuya simply set it down, not wanting to look at it any more than he should. It was still a few hours until Yuya had to leave, so he decided to take a nap. As he rested his head and closed his eyes, images of the past played in his head. All of those images contained Yuya and that girl… Every one of his happiest and saddest experiences had her in it… But right now, she is nowhere to be found on this boundless planet… A gentle flow of tears came out of Yuya's closed eyes as his mind finally fell into a restless sleep.

The past contains the some of the best and worst memories one can have in their life. Each event changes us, shapes us into someone better or worse than before. Everything has influence over us, but nothing can change us more than our past… And the love we never pursued…

* * *

><p>Did you enjoy this first chapter? If so leave a review. The next chapter will be up in the near future.<p>

Now let me tell you a little bit about the world that this story and several future stories will take place on.

Sanctuary is a mysterious planet that exists in a solar system that is unreachable by any force. Larger than Earth, Sanctuary is a place where the kind souls of the departed gather to live however they see fit. There is 36 hours to each day, and 16 months to each year on this planet.

This is the first piece that I offer you. Next time I will give you another.

Until Then... T1


	2. Chapter 2

Behold! The Second Chapter! And here we meet our secondary characters for this story. This is where the "Minor Crossover" begins for this story. And while I feel like this chapter is good, I am my own worst judge. So feel free to critique it, that would be much appreciated. Also possible OOC may be present in this chapter.

I like to mention now that this entire fan fiction was planned prior to recent events occurring in ARC V. So even if a shocking revelation were to occur, it would not change what was planned for this fan fiction. I hope you understand.

Note: I do not own anything other than the world that this story takes place in. All characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>Waking up to a call on his phoneduel disk, Yuya woke up from his empty slumber with a groan and lethargically answered the device. "Hello?" Yuya asked with an exhausted tone. "Yuya? Are you okay? You sound sick." The voice replied with a concern tone. "I'm fine, I just woke up from a long nap…" Yuya answered as he got up. "I know that feeling. Listen, I shouldn't rush you, but I called to tell you that our game is about to start." The voice said. "Thanks, I'm on my way." Yuya replied. "Just don't push yourself too hard Yuya-kun." The voice said. "I won't, thanks for calling Yugi-san." Yuya thanked before hanging up. Looking at the clock, it was already seven in the afternoon and the sun already was starting to set outside. With a sigh, Yuya quickly got changed into his favorite red t-shirt, green pants, and red sneakers. Before leaving the apartment, Yuya put on his goggles and grabbed everything he needed for his little outing. Once he locked the door, Yuya began running towards the home where the king of games resides.

After a good fifteen minutes, Yuya ran through the door and closed it behind him before stopping to catch his breath. "Did I make it?" Yuya panted as he stumbled into the living room. Within, four people around a table looked at Yuya and smiled. "No, you just made it. Yugi-san was about to deal" One of them said as Yuya took a seat at the table. Yuya once felt like he wasn't worthy to be part of the Yugioh Dueling League, and to be honest, who would? Here you are, surrounded by the best of the best, what are you compared to them? This kind of thing can really do a number on your self-confidence to be surrounded by greatness. It is only when Yuya discovered that Yugi, Judai, Yusei, and Yuma were really friendly people to be around and had their own anxieties when it comes to being overshadowed by someone else.

"So how was your nap?" Judai asked as Yugi began dealing the cards. "It was nice." Yuya lied, remembering the events before the nap. "You should try to get to sleep earlier, you'll have more energy to do things in the day." Yusei commented, as he looked at his cards. "Says the guy who works to six in the morning, seriously how do you even stay up that long?" Yuma replied. "Guys, guys, it doesn't matter about when we sleep, it's about how well we sleep. Anyway, let's get back into our game." Yugi replied. Texas hold'em is always a popular form of poker anyone can get into, thus making it the go to card game, besides Duel Monsters, for nights like this. Turns pass as the 'pot' grew larger and larger, Yuma and Judai were nervous but controlled it, Yusei continue to hold his stoic face despite the sweat rolling down his neck, and Yugi simply wore a small smile, enjoying the game despite having a not so good hand. Yuya on the other hand barely paid attention, only saying call or raise absently before going back into his thoughts.

"The reveal is right after this. And I go all in." Yugi said calmly as he pushed all of his chips into the center. "Verdammt… I fold…" Judai said before laying his cards down. "I'm not risking it. Fold…" Yusei replied, putting down his cards. "I'm not going to be out right from the beginning. I fold." Yuma said as he laid down his card. Yuya didn't respond, making the others wonder what was on his mind. "Yuya-kun, are you sure you're okay?" Yugi asked. "What? Oh, no I'm fine." Yuya answered nervously, trying to brush off the situation. "Ce est des conneries! Pardon my French, but you're obviously not okay." Judai argued. "I have to agree, you have been more quiet than normal. It's alright to tell us what's wrong." Yusei agreed. "We're all friends here, your secret is safe with us. Just give us a heads up when the story gets really, really weird. Like uncomfortable to listeners weird, I still have nightmares from Judai's last story..." Yuma added, shivering at his last statement. "Well… I found a box in my closet…" Yuya began. "So you're upset… over a box?" Judai asked before getting a look from Yusei. "Let the man continue before you ask your questions." Yusei said. "Thank you, so this box…" Yuya thanked before continuing.

So Yuya recounted his experience with the box down to the last detail, while it only made the memories in his head more vivid, the pain he felt weaker. "At the risk of bringing back more painful memories, can I ask just what happened that lead you to feel this way?" Yuma asked. "Yuma-kun, you don't ask someone to bring up something they don't want to talk about." Yugi commented with a slight glare. "No, I'll talk about it. It's better if I let it out instead of bottling it inside me. After all, I trust all of you with my secrets." Yuya replied. "If there is any point you don't want to talk about, just say so and we'll stop prying." Yusei said. "So tomato man, what's rotting you?" Judai asked.

"There was a point where my friends and I had to venture into another world to help someone. But it was nothing like we have ever seen, it was a war zone where duelists and their monsters fought for survival. After rooting out and defeating the source of all the conflict, we could finally back to our world, back to the home we always knew. But the machine that was supposed to bring us back began malfunctioning because of a power failure, and the whole place was coming down on our heads. We knew if the machine was destroyed, we would be stuck in that world forever and possibly die. But to fix the machine, someone must stay behind." Yuya began. "Then she elected to stay behind… Hiragi Yuzu sacrificed herself to send you all home." Yusei commented, slowly piecing together the story. "Yeah, her bracelet had mysterious energy flowing through it and she used it to power the machine. But the portal wouldn't have been stable enough to send any of us back unless someone operated the console the machine was attached to. So Yuzu took action and stabilized the whole portal for all of us to escape back home. I didn't want to leave her behind, but something hit me before I could say or do anything, knocking me through the portal. It wasn't until later that I found out it was the fan that she always hit me with every time I goof off. But what really got me was the last thing I heard from her…" Yuya continued before stopping to put his goggles on.

The others waited for Yuya to continue, but minutes must have passed before Yuya got the courage to continue. "Just before I fell into the portal… I heard her voice… She was apologizing… She wished me luck… Yuzu said she loved me… Time slowed down as began hearing everything she would be missing... High School, College, her first date, first kiss, everything… I don't know if it was my imagination or it was actually her saying it, but I felt guilty for not realizing sooner. But before I could say anything, I was already back home and the light to the other side was long gone… Forever cut off from someone I held close…" Yuya continued, trying not to let his tears fill his goggles. No one said anything, simply listened to the man let out his past and frustrations. "I always joked around with her liking me, and I always got hit for it. I laughed then, but after what I heard for Yuzu, I wasn't laughing. I can't begin to describe how I felt about myself after that… I was practically hurting her without realizing anything. I was too wrapped up in my own dreams and wants to not see hers... It only got worse when I realize I loved her too and I could never tell her how I felt…" Yuya continued, finally letting tears fall.

"Sorry to hear that, if it makes you feel any better, I lost friends as well… I think all of us have." Yugi replied with a comforting tone. "Because of the Numeron Code, I was able to revive all my lost friends. But I still felt the loss when they have died…" Yuma commented. "Well we all can't have instant 'make it all better' miracles like you Yuma…" Judai said simply, causing Yuma to look away with guilt. "What happened afterward?" Yusei asked, diverting the tension back into the story. "I fell into a depression… I refused to eat, could hardly sleep, and gave up dueling entirely. Then I began seeing Yuzu in every waking moment of my existence. Each day, night, and dream I have I just see her, glaring at me with wide, tired, and vengeful eyes. I actually thought about suicide regardless of everyone's efforts to get me to stand up again. But after some time, I returned to normal, or as normal as I could be. I began dueling again, I ate and slept a lot, but I still could feel her eyes watching me. I continue to live my life with this vengeful glare always at my back, it was only when I fell in love with someone that I noticed the glares were gone. So I believed it was getting better, I still felt guilty but I wasn't too bad. I graduated, got married, had a son, and became an amazing action duelist like my father. I felt that I was finally free from my sadness." Yuya continued. "Then life threw a curve ball. The marriage didn't work out and a divorce occurred." Yusei commented.

"I don't want to talk about that right now... Just know it did happen and I found myself back at square one. I managed to keep custody over my son but I never had my peace of mind again. Nothing else happened from that point on, I watched my son grow up and live a successful life while I sit around retired from the dueling world. And then I died and found myself on this world… The things I had were my deck, duel disk, and the box that contained the things in my past. I must have opened it at one point before locking it away for good, and that's about everything." Yuya finished. "I feel bad now... I was the lucky one to have a relic to change the future. But you had to face with what you have… I don't think I can show my face around here anymore…" Yuma said in a sad tone. "Don't feel bad, it was just how things turned out. Anyway I think I'm going to go home early." Yuya replied as he got up. "I think that's best. Take the time to clear your head, just call when you're ready to talk again." Yugi said. "Thanks for listening to my little sob story." Yuya thanked. "Anytime. Is there anything you want us to do?" Yusei asked. "You guys did enough. I'm sorry that I ruined the fun." Yuya apologized. "Friends with problems are more important than a game. Don't worry about ruining anything." Yuma said with reassurance

With a good night, Yuya left the scene. While he still felt uneasy, some of the pain and frustration was gone from Yuya's chest. But it wasn't enough, if only he could find the person that gave him this pain and bring her closure. Only then could Yuya be free from his guilt… Free from the pain… Free from the ghost of Hiragi Yuzu…

* * *

><p>And so completes Chapter Two. I always had this Idea that when Judai grew up he would be teaching a Languages course in the Duel Academy, since he traveled the world at the end of GX. I must apologize for those who know how to speak the languages that are present in this fan fiction as it might be completely inaccurate, thanks Google Translate. This was mostly an exposition chapter that dives into the Yuya's past and what it means to this fiction. As I mentioned earlier, this chapter was good to me, but I'm not sure how others would feel about it. So please, your reviews would be appreciated and worth all the gold in the world.<p>

Also here is the next piece to the world of Sanctuary...

While an afterlife to the good souls, there are those who still wish ill upon there brethren walking among them. These souls are not good per say, but have redeemable qualities that allowed them passage into the world. Sanctuary is not a Heaven, it is more like the Earth that we are currently living on right now.

Anyway, this story is still getting started, so I hope you stick around to the very end. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

And so we move onto chapter three! Here the spot light is on Yuya's predecessors and their concerns for their tomato headed friend. I will take this moment to explain just what the minor crossover note is about.

For me, the category system is very rigid when it comes to determining the placement of fan fictions. Now don't get me wrong, it is a nice and organized system, but it has its limitations.

For one thing, it is hard for me to put more fan fictions that takes place on Sanctuary due to the sheer number of possible series that could appear in one story. Since Sanctuary is a world of crossovers, it would be hard to put that one story into a category that satisfies all sections. So here is my plans and structure for future stories concerning Sanctuary...

**Minor Crossovers** will be marked as a regular fan fiction. While their will be references to other things in the fan fiction, it will mostly focus on the series I am writing about. If there is a series that has multiple spin-offs (i.e. Yugioh), I will most likely be placing certain characters in but as secondary characters. Thus the focus of the story remains on the series' characters while having the support of other, secondary characters. This fan fiction is one of these kinds of minor crossovers as a majority of the fan fiction focuses on Yuya and any other Arc-V Characters. While characters from the Original, GX, 5Ds, and Zexal will have some moments in the spot light.

**Crossovers** will be marked as Crossovers. As always on this site, stories involving Sanctuary would be like any other crossover story with some references to other series.

**Grand Crossovers** will be marked as Crossovers. These will also be marked as crossovers, however, these will have 3 or more series important to the plot and will get very confusing. So as such, the second part of the category's section will be Misc. Crossover in order to accommodate for the massive number of participating series in this particular type of fiction.

I guess that is enough rambling from me. So please, enjoy chapter three as Yugi, Judai, Yusei, and Yuma gets a moment in the lime light. Enjoy!

Note: I do not own anything other than the world that this story takes place in. All characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>Yugi, Judai, Yusei, and Yuma sat in Yugi's living room, contemplating on what Yuya told them that night. While they want to do something to help their friend, they do not know where to start. "If she is here, can't we call the Lord to help us? Don't you know him Yugi?" Judai suggested. "From what I remember, it is difficult to track someone without having a sample of the person's DNA. The best we could do is find her coordinates of emergence and tell Yuya she is in on the planet. The problem being that we won't know where she is now, and I don't want to bother Tsuna with our problems, he already has enough work to deal with." Yugi replied. "Other than what Yuya told us, we really have nothing to go on. Finding one girl on this vast planet is like finding a needle in a haystack, a large haystack." Yusei commented. "I feel like I'm forgetting something… Something I have seen or read a while back… What was it?" Yugi mumbled as he began thinking. "I have that same feeling… Where did I see her name before?" Yusei replied, trying to answer his own question. "Is there nothing we can do!? Damn it! I wish we had a sign or something!" Yuma yelled in frustration before hitting the table and the remote for the TV.<p>

The television turned on and a news program began playing. "And for our final story of the night. Yuzu Hiragi, the Heavenly Diva, is making her way to the Capital as the final stop for her tour of performances." The anchor woman said as an image of a beautiful, pink haired woman appeared on the corner of the screen. The four looked at each other before they crowded around the television to hear more of the story. "Unknown at first, Ms. Hiragi lived simply in the kingdom of Vesperia until her wonderous voice was recognized by the BW Talent Agency. And it was after her opening performance for The Clash at Demonhead that her name became known to Sanctuary. And while all of her songs is an odd mixture of modern and classical, Ms. Hiragi's popularity continued to soar as she continued to sing for audiences all over the planet. Here are some comments from attendees and popular band such as Area 11." The anchor woman continued before it began playing some recorded comments. These recordings contained people who were either calm, collected and made clear and concise statements. Or those who screamed incoherently until they pass out from excitement. "And there you have it. Though her tour has yet to show her in the capital, tickets for the performance are being reserved left and right, most likely to be sold out before morning. If you have a chance, make your reservation and let Yuzu Hiragi change your world. This has been Lisa Lavender of the Sanctuary News Network, thank you for watching." The anchor woman finished as Yugi turned off the TV.

Without a second thought, the four immediately left the house with one clear objective, get Yuya to that concert. "Come on! Let's go!" Yuma shouted as he began starting the engine of his motorcycle. "Yugi, you're with me! Judai, you're with Yuma!" Yusei yelled as his D-Wheel sprang to life. "How did I not remember this? I saw Yuzu-san's name in the paper once." Yugi commented as he caught Yusei's spare helmet. "How come Yuya didn't realize this?" Yuma asked as Judai sat behind him. "He doesn't watch or read news like Yugi or Yusei. He's probably selective, like you and me." Judai answered as the two pairs began to ride down the road at top speed. "Then how come Yuzu-san didn't come find Yuya-kun? He is all over the papers when he wins a really amazing duel!?" Yugi asked loudly. "She's not doing it on purpose! The girl is afraid of what Yuya might say! She forced a sacrifice on Yuya, betraying the protective nature that he has! And it is because of that fear that she can't face Yuya to talk about it!" Yusei explained. "Then we have to fix that! Where are we going exactly!?" Judai asked. "To the city's biggest concert hall! The Nexus Theatre!" Yusei replied. "Then let's fly! Kattobingu daze, ore!" Yuma shouted as he and Yusei accelerated beyond legal speeds.

Upon arriving at the theatre, the four noticed that there is in fact a mob of people in front of the ticket booth. "You know in perfect hind sight, we should have just ordered the ticket online…" Yugi said nervously, gazing at the sight. "The site might be overloaded, hence the amount of people here. We simply need to get on line and wait." Yusei said. "They might run out of tickets way before we're even close! We need a plan! Or another miracle!" Yuma replied. The four waited for a few seconds to see if anything would turn up, but alas nothing happened. "I don't think the universe gives those away like candy..." Yugi commented. "Quiet! We only have one ticket left and seeing that you all will tear the person who gets it apart, I have a proposition!" The manger yelled into a megaphone, quieting the crowd. "Seriously, we need to bring you around everywhere. Two strokes of luck in a single night, even I don't get that lucky." Judai whispered to Yuma. "You accidently got half a dozen burritos yesterday, ate them all, and found the giant lucky gold bean, winning you all the free burritos you want for a year!" Yuma yelled softly. "Then we'll be twice as lucky!" Judai replied. "Quiet, the manager is going to say what the proposition is." Yusei said as he silenced the two.

"Tomorrow we will host a tournament right here at the theatre. The winner of this event will win the last ticket for Yuzu Hiragi's concert. All participants will receive a number for tomorrow's competition, and we will decide how it will be broken up. In this tournament, you will all be using the popular card game Duel Monsters to settle this dispute. I expect you all to play fairly and honestly. That is all, come up in an orderly fashion and get your number." The manager said as the crowd began coming together into a neat line. "Okay… The other two things were just coincidences. This is a real stroke of luck…" Judai commented. "Let's get our numbers. If all of us gets to the semi-finals, we have accomplished our mission." Yusei said as the four went to the back of the line. Someone must have noticed the four and began spreading the word, causing others ahead in the line to leave. "We should have expected this…" Yugi mumbled nervously. "Well, the good news is that there will be less people to face." Judai said optimistically. "The bad news is that the remainder might actually be a challenge for us." Yusei said with a small frown. "Whatever the challenge is, we'll just have to overcome it! For Yuya!" Yuma yelled with zeal. "For Yuya!" The other three yelled.

There is a total of sixty four people in this tournament, four being Yugi, Judai, Yusei, and Yuma. With their minds focused on getting Yuya to his long lost friend, the four cannot afford to lose this chance. With that said, they steel themselves for whomever they have to challenge, hoping that the next day will be in their favor.

* * *

><p>And that is Chapter Three. I had a lot of fun creating this chapter as I easily referenced several terms and names from other series and things I like just cause I could. But like before, I can't tell if this chapter is good or not so your reviews are much needed. Also I do not know how the music industry works so pardon my lack of realism in this kind of situation. But hey, if you guys don't mind than that's breath of relief for me.<p>

Here is the next piece to Sanctuary...

All sorts of souls arrive onto this mysterious planet, populating the world with all sorts of fantastic life forms. They could be human, machine, anthropomorphic beings, aliens, and so on. You name it, and it is most likely on this planet. And though Sanctuary is like Earth in everything but size, all life can comfortably live there as they see fit. This makes Sanctuary a world where anyone can search for a new beginning... Or even find their happy ending...

That is all. Leave some reviews about the chapter concerning it's quality. And don't forget to make some comments concerning the structure mentioned in the beginning, it would certainly help write future stories involving Sanctuary. Anyway, I trapped you here long enough so... I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and will eagerly wait for the next.

Until then... T1


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go, Chapter four! This continues on from the last chapter where the four enters an impromptu tournament for the ticket to Yuzu's concert. I will not be focusing on the duels that occur so I will only show a glimpse into what their final action was during that battle.

Also when I list their life points at the end, it is slowly decreasing until it is lower than 1000 but higher than zero. This shows some form of progression from the tournament. And though the four are pros at dueling, they still manage to lose some life to their opponents due to the fact they are trying to fight tooth and nail for the prize.

But that is enough rambling from me, please enjoy this chapter.

Note: I do not own anything other than the world that this story takes place in. All characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>It was morning and the four began making their way back to The Nexus Theatre for the tournament. "Are you all ready?" Yugi asked. "Of course, revised my deck four times and thought of every possible thing that can go wrong." Judai replied. "Our deck is perfect the way it is. Why do we need to look over it?" Yuma asked. "Careful Yuma, arrogance tends to lead to defeat." Yusei answered with a serious tone. "I was just joking. I looked over my deck several times before I went to sleep, it's ready for anything. You really think I would risk this mission?" Yuma replied. "You have been known to make… rash decisions at times..." Yugi replied. "Look, you will all see a different side of me today. If I'm dueling for the sake of my friends… I become a dueling genius." Yuma said. "We'll see about that buddy. Anyway, who wants some food before we hit the scene, it'll be on me." Judai replied. "Free burritos?" Yugi asked. "Naturally." Judai answered. "Sure, but let's hurry." Yusei said as the four quickly began heading to their destination.<p>

Upon arriving at the theatre, the four went inside and began waiting for their match to come around. And when it came around, the marathon began, the following is the final blow of each of those matches.

"I make a direct attack with Elemental Hero Sparkman! Spark Flash!" Judai yelled as his monster zapped the last of his opponent's life points away. "Gotcha! That was fun duel!" Judai said as he did his signature salute. (Judai's Life Points in the end: 3000)

"Speed Warrior attacks Master and Beast! During the battle phase Speed Warrior's attack doubles until the end of the battle phase! Go! Sonic Edge!" Yusei yelled as his monster destroyed the opposition, giving Yusei the win. "Alright, who's next…?" Yusei thought. (Yusei's Life Points in the end: 2400)

"I activate Gagaga Magician's effect, I can change its level from one to eight. Gagaga Magician's level is one! Next I activate Baby Tiragon's effect, by using one overlay, I can allow one level one monster to make a direct attack. I choose the now level one Gagaga Magician! Go! Gagaga Magic!" Yuma shouted as his monster brought him victory. "That was pretty tough, but I'm not going to stop." Yuma thought. (Yuma's Life Points in the end: 1200)

"I activate the magic card Black Twin Burst! If Black Magician and Black Magician Girl are on my field, the attack of Dark Magician gains the attack of Black Magician Girl until the end of the turn! Black Magician! Attack Metal Armored Bug! Black Twin Burst!" Yugi yelled as a dark explosion sealed his victory. "One more until the semi-finals… Things are going to be tricky…" Yugi thought, leaving the stage. (Yugi's Life Points at the End: 400)

Outside… "Cazzo, questo sta diventando fastidioso." Judai said in Italian. "What?" Yuma asked looking at the man. "I said this is getting annoying in Italian." Judai explained. "We only have one more match to go through before the semi-finals. If we can make it there, then our mission is complete." Yugi replied before his stomach grumbled. "Um... You want to go get something to eat?" Judai asked, feeling his own stomach grumble. "Our match might come up while we're gone, it's best if we don't leave." Yusei replied, trying to ignore his growling stomach. "I got just the thing!" Yuma said as he remember something. Yuma reached inside his vest and pulled out something wrapped in a cloth. "Duel meals! Kotori made me two more in case I get extra hungry during the day. We can each have one!" Yuma said as he unwrapped the cloth, revealing four rice balls. "That woman is a God send, and really good cook." Judai said as he took one. "Remind me to thank her when I get the chance." Yugi commented as he took one. "As much as I don't want to, I need my head to not focus on my stomach." Yusei said as he took one. "For Yuya!" Yuma said as he raised his rice ball into the air. "For Yuya!" The other three repeated before they all took a bite of their meal.

Later that Afternoon...

"Another successful duel..." Yuya thought as he entered his condo. Putting away everything he received from his manager, Yuya saw the old photo and his expression softened. "Yuzu, where ever you are, I'm making people smile like you wanted me to... I hope you're smiling too..." Yuya whispered before setting down the framed photo. Yuya then went onto his computer and began checking any messages he might have missed while away. There was four in particular that caught his attention, each one being from his fellow duelists of the Yugioh Dueling League. "They have a gift for me? Could be a prank... I have not forgiven Judai for the elaborate tomato pelting trap... But Yusei also sent the same email, so it can't be a plot to humiliate me..." Yuya thought.

So against that nagging voice in the back of his head, Yuya ventured to the location disclosed in the email, which was the League's Head Quarters (Which is basically the second floor of the Mutou Arcade and Game Store). After a good twenty minutes of walking, Yuya found himself in the lounge of the building and saw Yugi, Judai, Yusei, and Yuma sitting down, all beat up and exhausted. "What happened to you guys?" Yuya asked as he walked up to the four. "We were in a tournament." Judai answered. "Did you guys actually have a problem dealing with the competition?" Yuya asked. "You don't know the half of it..." Yusei replied. "Anyway, you guys have something to give me?" Yuya questioned, going back to the reason he showed up. "Right, take this." Yuma said as he gave Yuya the ticket. "A ticket? For what exactly?" Yuya asked, completely clueless. "After what you told us yesterday, we began thinking of ways to help you with this problem. And we found her, Hiragi Yuzu. That ticket is the key to seeing her." Yugi replied.

Yuya looked at the four in disbelief, then he stared at the ticket in his hand. "How did you find her?" Yuya asked. "It was more luck than anything else. We happen to turn on the TV to see a news story about the girl, she is going to have a concert here in the Capital in about two weeks. So we rushed to the Nexus Theatre to get you a ticket. There was a lot of people there and we wouldn't have been able to get close if it wasn't for the manager didn't show up with a proposition." Yugi began, retelling the entire experience. "So we had to go through a tournament today with the prize being the ticket. It was long, tedious, but fun. You would be surprised how many times we were pushed to the corner, but we came out on top." Judai continued. "When all four of us made it to the semi-finals, we relaxed knowing our goal was accomplished. However that did not stop us from going all out against each other." Yusei continued. "Then Yugi won the whole bout and got the ticket. One hell of a story right?" Yuma finished.

Yuya didn't know how to feel right then and there, but he felt grateful for having friends that looked after him. "Thank you for telling me this! But I need to go!" Yuya thanked, standing up and got ready to run. "Hold it right there Romeo. We know what you're thinking, but the performance isn't until two weeks later." Judai said as he grabbed Yuya. "I can't wait that long! I need to see her now!" Yuya shouted, struggling to free himself from Judai's grasp. "First of all, you don't know where she is right now. Second, even if you did, you will most likely get stopped and detained by security. And third, our efforts are just going to go to waste if you just jump the gun. It will just be easier to wait for the day to come." Yusei explained. With that reasoning, Yuya stopped trying to run and sat back down on his chair. "Okay, you convinced me... But what do I do?" Yuya asked. "Just start preparing yourself for the performance. Also you should check the news more often, it will save you some trouble." Yuma replied. "I'll do that, you guys have my thanks. I won't let your efforts go to waste." Yuya said as he walked out.

With that said, Yuya began steeling himself for his reunion with his long lost friend. And hopefully bring closure to the relationship that he shares with the girl. Two weeks had never gone by faster for the boy as the fated day dawned over the Capital...

* * *

><p>And that is Chapter four. Next we will see our pink haired deuteragonist and the true start of this fan fiction.<p>

Also I will be updating the description of the fan fiction as the story continue on. So the next time you see this story, you will see Yuzu H. in the character tags. Eventually, the description will truly describe just what this fan fiction entails. So look forward to that.

But now let me give you another piece of Sanctuary...

Naturally, their are leaders to rule over the many people of Sanctuary. Leaders who are only wise and knowledgeable, but also kind and understanding. These Leaders are known as the Lords and Ladies of Sanctuary. And each Lord or Lady of Sanctuary has their own kingdom where they, together, watch over the peace of the world. While most of them are of royal birth, a few of the Lords and Ladies have been hand selected to lead their own kingdoms. However, one of those few was not chosen to lead a sole kingdom. But rather, he was chosen to be the leader of all Sanctuary due to his kind heart, unwavering principles, unmatched strength, great leadership, and most of all, his powerful resolve which burned like a great bonfire. And with those qualities, he leads Sanctuary with the help of all of his closest friends and allies. Pulling the world into a new era where there is no need for despair, no need for gods, and no need for sacrifices.

That was quite lengthy but that is one fact behind the mysterious planet. Also could you tell who the Leader of all Sanctuary is? Well the answer, hopefully, will be covered in a future fan fiction one day.

Anyway, I've kept you here long enough. Please leave a review on the chapter or the fiction in general it will help me in my quest to improve my writing. And if you are still interested, I will see you in the next chapter.

Until then... T1


	5. Chapter 5

And here is chapter 5. This is where the story begins picking up and starts to get a bit more interesting... Hopefully.

This chapter is the beginning of one of the two major duels that occur in this story. I have really tried hard to make sure there isn't any errors during these duels so if you notice something, please mention it.

I don't really have much else to say at this point other than I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Also possible OOC might be present.

Note: I do not own anything other than the world that this story takes place in. All characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>Yuya got dressed in his favorite casual wear and put on his goggles as soon as he woke up. Yuya was told that the audience is a mix of the sophisticated and the average Joe, so he needed to wear something here he would stand out from both, hence his old goggles. Upon leaving, he began running towards The Nexus Theatre where the event will take place, not slowing down for anything. "Yuzu! I'm on my way! Wait for me!" Yuya thought as he continue to run.<p>

Upon arriving at the scene, Yuya already saw a mass of people in front of the building. "I just hope I can get in…" Yuya thought as he began waiting. As time passed, Yuya began hearing whispers and murmurs about his presence, wondering why he would be here. "Is that Sakaki Yuya? The legendary action duelist?" A person mumbled. "Why is he here? For the concert?" Another whispered. "Maybe he wants to duel a fellow entertainer…" Someone replied. "Hmmm… Not a bad idea considering I haven't dueled her in… forever…" Yuya thought as he began ignoring his surroundings. As more time passed, Yuya began to worry that his surprise appearance might be ruined if the murmurs reach Yuzu before taking the stage. I mean, there aren't too many people who had hair that resembled a tomato, so it would be easy to pick Yuya out of a crowd. So he did the questionable act of leaving the scene and went home to change into something else that hid his appearance well. Yuya will not ruin this chance…

After going back to the theatre, the crowd thinned out quite a bit since Yuya left to change into a suit and hid his hair under a simple fedora. Entering took forever but when Yuya presented his ticket to the usher, the person gave the ticket and Yuya an odd look. "Is there something wrong?" Yuya asked with a nervous tone. "Not at all sir, it's just that this ticket is marked. You're free to head backstage after the performance, take this card as proof." The usher replied as he gave Yuya a peculiar card. "Thank you!" Yuya said before going in. This has been the first time Yuya went into the Nexus Theatre and he nearly got lost immediately due to the size of the building. For twenty minutes, Yuya already found five bathrooms, the three other halls, the maintenance area, backstage (which he was disappointed for not running into Yuzu), a creepy room filled with mannequins, and a door that just had a brick wall behind it. It was only after that Yuya found his way into the main hall and sat down in one of the few remaining empty sets.

It wasn't long before the lights dim and Yuzu walked across the stage beautifully dressed as the audience clapped and cheered. But Yuya noticed something not right, Yuzu's face had a bit of worry on her face as she began scanning the audience, probably looking for a familiar tomato head in the crowd. Yuzu's expression then relaxed seeing that she could not find the person she was looking for, closed her eyes as the audience silenced themselves. Then the orchestra began playing, and that was when she began singing. Yuya knew that his friend had a pleasant singing voice, but never had he heard Yuzu sing seriously for all the time he had known her. After each song, the audience applauded and cheered loudly before quieting down again for the next one.

After a while, Yuya figured it was almost the end of the concert and sneaked out of the hall and went outside for a moment to see Yusei carrying a giant bouquet of flowers. "Here you go, Good luck in there." Yusei said as he gave Yuya the bouquet. "Thank you. I appreciate everything you guys did for me. I'll repay you all one day." Yuya said before running back inside. Making his way down to the stages side entrance, Yuya convinced the security to let him go through with his proposition. "Thank you all for coming! I know the performance has been short, but I hope you enjoyed it!" Yuzu yelled as the audience cheered. "It's now or never…" Yuya thought as he took a deep breath. It was then that Yuya stepped out the stage, completely in view of everyone in the hall, and was immediately noticed by Yuzu. "Oh what's this?" Yuzu asked with surprise. "I enjoyed your performance very much Hiragi-san. So, please, accept this as a token of my appreciation." Yuya said, perfectly changing his voice as he handed the bouquet to Yuzu. "Thank you very much." Yuzu replied, accepting the gift. "Also if I may, I have proposition for you and the audience." Yuya added. "And what may that be?" Yuzu asked.

They all looked at Yuya, and a few seconds have passed before he gave his answer. "Would you like to duel?" Yuya asked as he pulled out his duel disk. Yuzu began thinking about the proposition as the murmurs began going through the audience, ranging from questions wondering if Yuzu dueled to spiteful comments towards the unknown man. But after a moment of thought, Yuzu gave her answer to everyone. "Very well, I won't refuse a challenge when my fans are watching." Yuzu replied as she left the stage. Few minutes later, Yuzu took to the stage again, this time with her duel disk on her arm. Yuya could hear it, the crowd was getting excited and restless at the unexpected sight. "Thank you for accepting. Now let's not keep the audience waiting." Yuya said as he set his duel disk on his arm. "Duel!" Yuya and Yuzu shouted.

"I'll go first. I activate the magic card 1st Movement Solo. I can special summon a level four or lower "Melodious" monster from my hand or deck. But I cannot special summon monsters for the rest of this turn unless they are Melodious monsters. I special summon Canon the Melodious Diva from my deck." Yuzu said as she summoned a purple clad woman. "I then normal summon another Canon The Melodious Diva from my hand." Yuzu continued as another woman appeared. "Now I activate the magic card Fusion! I fuse the Sonata and Aria Melodious Divas that are in my hand! Echoing Melodious voice, flowing melody! Guided by the baton, gather your power! Fusion summon! Now, come to the stage! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!" Yuzu yelled as the female monster emerged from the dazzling light.

The crowd was awestruck, there was no information that Yuzu Hiragi was a duelist, but now, they can see the diva was a professional. "I'm not done just yet! With the two level four Canons, I construct an Overlay Network! Whispers of hope! Break the silence of fear! And let rise to the voice of freedom! Xyz summon! Rank four! Verse the Silent Maiden!" Yuzu yelled as the two monsters went into a spiraling portal before a dark clad woman emerged. The audience went ballistic at the sight and began screaming cheers to Yuzu and jeers to Yuya. "Question, I thought you could not special summon other than Melodious monsters?" Yuya asked calmly, ignoring the crowd. "Verse is treated as a Melodious monster. I cannot attack until you finish your turn, so I end my turn." Yuzu replied as the spotlight turned to Yuya. "That is a tough act to follow… But I won't back down! My turn, draw!" Yuya said cheerfully as he drew from his deck.

* * *

><p>And that ends the fifth chapter. Like I said in the beginning note, It would be much appreciated if I get reviews to see how how I'm doing and to notify me if there are any errors. This duel anyway contains both cards that exist in the person's deck, and completely made up cards. You will get to see more later on.<p>

Now let us get to the next piece of Sanctuary...

Each Lord and Lady of Sanctuary rules over their own kingdom... But one of these Lords rule over the bad but redeemable souls that was mentioned earlier... And the Kingdom he rules is the Underworld, a large prison like city that is located within the depths of the world. Those bad souls are placed here for a certain amount of time before they are allowed back up onto the surface. However, they are free to roam the city, doing whatever, so long as they do not agitate the security through riots, or attempt to escape through one of the many tunnels that connect the Underworld with the surface. Those who don't want to cause trouble are sanctioned to open small businesses to help provide for themselves and their brethren. There have been several people who volunteer to go to the Underworld even though the courts have allowed them to live on the over-world. On average, there has been twelve Underworld uprisings per year since the founding of the Underworld.

And that is all there is too this chapter. The next chapter is the continuation of this chapter, and then we delve into the heart of the matter between Yuya and Yuzu. I'll also be adjusting the fiction description according to my updates. Remember to review and comment, it would be worth millions. Anyway, I kept you here long enough...

Until next time... T1


	6. Chapter 6

And here is chapter six. I put a lot of thinking into this duel. Plenty of mental work went into this to make sure I didn't jack up anything along the lines. If you find something wrong, please notify me at once. Not much else to say here so... Please enjoy the chapter.

Possible OOC may be present in this chapter.

Note: I do not own anything other than the world that this story takes place in. All characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>Looking at the card he drew, Yuya saw it was the first of the two magicians for the pendulum scale. Looking at his current hand, Yuya currently has one magic card, two trap cards, Entermate Kaleido Scorpion, the recently drawn Stargazer Magician, and his ace, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "Looks like I won't be able to make the crowd go wild just yet…" Yuya thought. "I activate the magic card Masks of the Performer! It allows me to special summon four Persona tokens onto my field, each with 1500 attack points and zero defense points!" Yuya yelled as four masks appeared on his side. "These tokens can only be summoned in attack mode and cannot change positions. I set two cards face down and I end my turn." Yuya said as two unknown cards appeared on his field. "Really? Is that it? And here I thought you were going to give me a real opposition, I guess I was wrong." Yuzu commented as the crowd could be heard snickering. "I humbly apologize for not being able live up to your expectations…" Yuya said with a bow.<p>

"Let's finish this shall we? I draw!" Yuzu said as she drew before looking disappointed. "I was starting to enjoy myself, it was a real shame that it had to end so soon. Battle! With Verse, I attack a Persona Token!" Yuzu yelled as her monster sprang forward upon drawing its sword. "My continuous trap card activates! Defenses against the Jeering Crowd! If an Entermate monster on my field is destroyed by battle, I receive only half the battle damage!" Yuya yelled as he revealed the first unknown card. "That won't work! Those Persona Tokens are not Entermate monsters!" Yuzu yelled. "Then I activate my second continuous trap card! Filling In the Role! All monsters on the field are now considered Entermates unless an effect says otherwise!" Yuya yelled as the second card was revealed. "Your 2000 attack Verse and 2400 Schuberta won't hurt so much now." Yuya said with a smile. "Is that so?" Yuzu asked with a mischievous tone. "What?" Yuya asked flatly.

"I activate Verse's effect! By using an overlay, I can activate one of these effects during my battle phase. Verse gains 2000 attack points but no other monster except Verse could attack the turn I activate this effect. Or Verse could attack each monster on my opponent's field once at the cost of 200 attack points. Both of these effects lasts until the end of my turn. I chose to lower Verse's attack to 1800 and attack all of the Persona Tokens!" Yuzu explained before announcing her choice. "What!?" Yuya asked in surprise. "Dance of the Singing Sword!" Yuzu yelled as her monster gracefully cut apart the four masks. Yuya shielded himself from the dust as his Life Points went from 4000 to 3400. "I'm not done yet! I make a direct attack with Schuberta! Wave of the Great!" Yuzu yelled as Yuya was blown away by the sound made by her monster. Yuya's life went from a high 3400 to the critical 1000, now he is on the edge. "I set a card face down and I end my turn. At this moment, Verse's attack returns to normal. Sir, I would recommend you give up now and save yourself the humiliation." Yuzu said almost tauntingly. "Give up? Why would I do that? After all…" Yuya began as he stood up, head held high. "The fun has just begun!" Yuya finished with a cheerful shout.

Yuzu's eyes went wide as the man before her drew his next card with a familiar looking pose. Yuya looked at his drawn card and saw it was the second magician for the pendulum scales, Timegazer Magician. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Sorry for putting up this charade… But I am no stranger or random face in the crowd… In fact, it is I!" Yuya yelled as he shed off his suit and fedora, revealing his casual clothes and goggles from underneath. "Sakaki Yuya! The Action Duelist Extraordinaire!" Yuya yelled as he heard the shock from the audience. Yuzu stood there in disbelief, she had been dueling her best friend this entire time while throwing a few insults at him without realizing. "Having trouble believing it's me? Well look no further! I set the pendulum scale with the scale one Stargazer Magician and the scale eight Timegazer Magician!" Yuya yelled as he set the two magician cards on the opposite ends of the duel disk.

It was then that two people, one dressed in white, the other dressed in black, rose from the ground, both in their own pillar of light. "Now I can summon any number of monsters between levels two and seven from my hand at the same time! Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My Monsters!" Yuya yelled as the lights drew open a portal, summoning every monster in his hand. "First up is the adorable and vibrant Entermate Kaleido Scorpion! And then the star of the show! Make way for the dragon with beautiful dichromatic eyes, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya shouted as the two monsters landed on the stage. Everyone was beyond shocked at this point, it really was the legendary action duelist that was standing before them. "Yuya…" Yuzu said quietly, trying to hide the fear in her voice. "It's good to see you again Yuzu. But the show must go on. I activate Kaleido Scorpion's effect! Once per turn, one of my face up monsters can attack every one of my opponent's special summoned monsters once, and only once! Kaleido Mirage!" Yuya yelled as the little scorpion created another image of Odd Eyes. "Yuzu, let's enjoy this duel until the very end. Battle! I attack Schuberta the Melodious Maestra and Verse The Silent Maiden with Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya said before giving his command. "Trap Card activate! Technical Difficulties: Climactic Failure! It automatically ends either player's battle phase!" Yuzu yelled with a panicked tone as Yuya's dragon readied its attack.

With a single step forward, Odd Eyes slipped, hit the ground head first, and its breath was released into the ground, kicking up enough dust and smoke to cover the entire hall. After the cloud of dust was cleared, Yuya and the audience saw that Yuzu was not on stage anymore. "Yuzu!?" Yuya yelled as the crowd began murmuring and whispering amongst themselves. Yuya turned to the two magicians and asked the two if they saw anything. Stargazer shook his head apologetically while Timegazer gave a clueless shrug. With that Yuya removed his cards from the duel disk blade, deactivated it and began running to find his friend.

Anywhere restricted to the public would be the first place he would check…

* * *

><p>And that is Chapter Six, Did you enjoy it? Leave a review to give me your thoughts, it would be worth all that delicious gold. As I mentioned before, the next chapter is all about getting into the heart of the matter, the reasons why these Yuzu avoided Yuya in the first place. Also another character will make his appearance. So stay tuned.<p>

Here is the next piece to Sanctuary...

While Sanctuary contains everything that is needed to support life. This and every other planet in the system contains an element that is unique to that system. While it is an element with mass, has ability to decay, and is able to react with other elements... This element however is practically a physical contradiction for it's atomic mass is zero, has a periodic number of zero, and zero electrons orbiting around a non existent nucleus. This element is one of the greatest mysteries that is present on Sanctuary. Those researching this element has often called this Non-Existium due to its bizarre nature, practically stating that this is just solid energy. But the strangeness doesn't stop there as Non-Existium can do things that are completely impossible in the physical world. More on this later on...

And that is all there is to this. I hope you got some enjoyment out of this chapter and cannot wait for this story to continue. Anyway, I kept you here long enough...

Until next time... T1


	7. Chapter 7

And here is chapter seven. Oh look, a new character, make sure you all say hello to him. When writing this chapter, I purposefully try to write in such a way that I feel the feels punching me in the gut, but that's just me. Read through this and give me your thoughts on the situation involving my writing, thanks. Not much else to say here, so let me move out of the way.

Possible(?) OOC in this chapter.

Note: I do not own anything other than the world that this story takes place in. All characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>"Yuzu! Where are you!?" Yuya yelled as he continued to run through the halls. He checked everywhere, including places that would be impossible for a grown woman to use as a hiding place. It was then that Yuya noticed a door with Yuzu's name on it, making him reach for it, knowing that this was the last place she would be. Suddenly, Yuya's instinct kicked in and forced him to dodge an incoming strike from the side. With one swift motion, Yuya immediately placed his duel disk on his arm and activated the hard light blade, ready to use it as a weapon (something that Yusei noted when he first dueled Yuya). Yuya looked at his attacker and saw someone with his face but had wild, dark hair instead of the locks of red and green. Yuya immediately dropped any aggression and relaxed, if one doesn't provoke Yuto, then he won't bite back.<p>

"Yuto, I see you're doing well." Yuya said as he removed the duel disk off his arm. "Likewise. Unfortunately I cannot allow you to see Yuzu." Yuto replied in a serious tone. "Wait, why!?" Yuya asked. "I cannot tell you. It was her request to keep you away and her reasons secret. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Yuto replied. "You're head of security aren't you?" Yuya asked. "Of course, someone has to protect her and I don't trust anyone else to do so." Yuto answered. "I know I'm not in the position to say this, but please, let me talk to her for a few seconds! I don't care if it's through the door or if it's a one sided conversation, I just need to tell her something and then I'll leave! Please!?" Yuya begged his dark haired doppelganger. "…Fine… But I'm watching you." Yuto replied after much hesitation. Yuya approached the door and gave it a quick knock as he felt Yuto's glare burning through his back. "Yuzu, I don't have much time, but I just wanted to say I'm glad that you're doing okay. I don't know why you want me to stay away from me, but whatever the reason, I won't hold it against you. If it's me, I'm sorry for whatever I did. I'm giving Yuto my number, just call me whenever you're feeling up to it okay? I'll be going now, see you soon." Yuya said with a slightly sad tone.

Upon hearing no response, Yuya sighed and began writing down his mobile number on some old receipts in his wallet. "Here, keep an eye on her okay?" Yuya said with a depressed tone, giving Yuto the number. "I will, and don't worry, Yuzu's a strong girl." Yuto replied as Yuya began walking away. "Oh one more thing, congratulations!" Yuya shouted "For what!?" Yuto asked, confused at what Yuya is talking about. "For giving Yuzu the love and attention I never did!" Yuya replied, gesturing to Yuto's ring finger. "Thanks, stay safe my friend!" Yuto thanked, showing a smile as Yuya left. Once he knew Yuya was really gone, Yuto knocked on the door. "Yuzu… He's gone…" Yuto whispered before hearing the door unlock. Behind the door was not the confident woman with the bravery to face an audience of judging eyes, Yuto saw a scared little girl teetering on the edge of depression. Walking into the room, Yuto shut and locked the door behind him before giving his wife a comforting hug.

"Are you sure you didn't want to talk to him?" Yuto asked before Yuzu weakly nodded. "When I overheard the rumors that Yuya is here from the staff, I felt sick… I didn't want to sing on a stage with him watching…" Yuzu began quietly. "The manager convinced you otherwise. It's the last show and too many people had showed up to back out now. You went out there for the sake of your fans." Yuto continued, remembering how everything played out. "I looked and looked, but Yuya wasn't in the audience. I felt my strength come back when I couldn't find him and began to sing like how I always would. And then the duel…" Yuzu said as her voice trailed off. "To be honest, I don't think you should've accepted that duel." Yuto commented. "I wanted to… I have neglected my deck for too long and I wanted to play, even if it is just once… I just didn't think my opponent would be Yuya…" Yuzu explained. "I didn't expect it either, though his two trap cards did raise some red flags. No one uses Entermates unless you are Sakaki Yuya." Yuto replied. "That is what I originally thought too… But I ignored the possibility until it was right in front of me… And now he knows what I have been doing all this time… Running…" Yuzu said.

With a kiss on top of her head, Yuto began doing everything he could to calm his fear filled spouse. "Yuya didn't seem to be angry with you… He was more concerned with your sake than his own…" Yuto said with reassurance. "You don't know Yuya like I do… He is really good at hiding his true feelings from everyone including himself… Back when his father disappeared, he hid behind his goggles to hide his tears… But there is also something else he was hiding…" Yuzu replied, remembering what she had seen behind Yuya's crimson eyes. "What was it?" Yuto asked. "Pure hatred… Deep down, Yuya hated his father when he disappeared, burdening Yuya with the reputation of being the son of a no good coward… I had the misfortune to see him looking in a mirror… That cold, distant, and expressionless glare I came to remembering… I know he had lashed out a few times before apologizing, but I wouldn't know when he would set off again… It stopped when Yuya gained his Pendulum cards and the confidence that came with it that the distant stares stopped, transforming him back into the Yuya we all knew and loved…" Yuzu explained, tensing up at the memory.

"So you're afraid that Yuya might lash out when he has chance to?" Yuto asked. "Yes… I went against everything he believed in… I know he was really hurt when I forced a sacrifice on him… And I know he won't forgive me so easily… I'm not ready to face him alone… And I don't think I will ever be ready…" Yuzu said as she fought back the tears. "You're not alone… I'm here with you… Just take a moment to relax and I'll take care of everything…" Yuto whispered with a comforting tone. "Thank you…" Yuzu whispered back before giving the man a small kiss. After a short while, the two broke their embrace, and Yuto began leaving before remembering something. "What do you want me to do with Yuya's number?" Yuto asked, taking out the paper. "Leave it here, I will to call him when I feel confident enough…" Yuzu replied before Yuto left it on the table. "You're a strong girl Yuzu, but you shouldn't strain yourself. I'll be back when I'm done, until then…" Yuto said before leaving, closing the door.

Grabbing the paper, Yuzu stared intently at the ten digits that allowed her to connect to her long lost friend. Every memory came back, and the tears that she had held in for all this time came flooding out. And Yuzu made no attempt to stop it…

We never wish to confront the past… But we can never move forward until we do…

* * *

><p>And that is all there is to this chapter. Opinions from my brother T2 state that things are not too interesting, but I want your opinion on this matter. How I did, your thoughts on the story so far, the level of OOC on a scale of 1 to 10, all that jazz will be helpful in improving my writing. Remember, reviews are worth more than gold on this site, so please leave a few. Also, if you are thinking this is a Braceletship story because of this chapter, you are sorely mistaken! All of this is part of plot and will resolve itself in the end.<p>

Anyway, let's talk more about Sanctuary.

Continuing on from our discussion of Non-Existium from last time... This Element is peculiar in the fact that its entire existence is a contradiction to every physical and chemical law we know of. Non-Existium has mass though it has zero atomic mass, it has no nucleus or electrons and yet it still has a form, and it is practically solid energy. But the madness only continues onward as this element can do things that can make even Divine Beings question its powers. One, this element can create life based on the amount of non-existent atoms that are lost from the Non-Existium mass. From basic bacteria to the largest kaiju, this element can "spawn" them in as long as there is a mass of Non-Existium around, even when that creature is extinct. Two, this element can also transmute into other elements naturally. From Iron to Uranium, a single atom of Non-Existium can create several veins of other materials. And three, despite having no mass at all, it still has weight and requires a lot of effort to move around. It also has a magnetic field despite the lack of an atom. With this element, all laws concerning the conservation of matter is completely tossed out of the window, and all possibilities are open. And because of this mythical ability to create a lot out of a little, many civilizations in the universe seek Sanctuary out to gather this unique resource. So an end to the resource wars that plagues the entire universe can end. More to Non-Existum in the next chapter.

And that is everything there is to this chapter. Remember, your comments will help me become a better writer, so please leave a few. Any way, I kept you here long enough...

Until next time... T1


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing of importance to say up here.

Possible(?) OOC in this chapter

Note: I do not own anything other than the world that this story takes place in. All characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>Yuya woke up from his sleep, unrested and still tired from the events of the other day. Looking at his clock, it was already ten in the morning and the public was already outside doing their business. With a groan, he slid out of his bed and began going through his morning routine with an unusual lack of vigor. After showering, changing into some fresh clothes, and breakfast, Yuya went on his computer and dug through his email. One was from the Yugioh Dueling League, telling him to meet at HQ to talk about the other day. As much as Yuya didn't want to talk about it, he had to let them know how it went. After all they did sacrifice their time to get him there in the first place. "Guess I should just go now…" Yuya thought as he looked at the clock.<p>

Once putting on his shoes, Yuya began making his way to the Mutou Arcade to recount his experience. Along the way, Yuya had met some… Resistance in the form of Sanctuary's media network. Bombarded with questions, Yuya hastened his strides and put the goggles over his eyes in attempt to ignore the crowd, but it was not very effective. Journalists, news casters, everything in between and more began accumulating behind Yuya into an uncomfortably large crowd. If only Yuya ran into that one guy who hated crowds, maybe he would have a chance to be at peace to think as the man bit the crowd to death. But no, the universe could only grant so many miracles in one week and could not spare any for Yuya. So without a moment of hesitation, Yuya took out and activated his duel disk, set it to battle mode, summoned Entermate Whip Viper, and used the monster to start escaping the crowd by whipping his way up buildings.

It took a while, but Yuya noticed that he lost the news media crowd in one of the more cluttered streets of the Commercial District. So with this knowledge, Yuya continue to swing his way around the city until he landed on the roof of the Mutou arcade. "Let's see if the roof access is… Of course it's locked…" Yuya thought as he tried to open the rooftop trapdoor. "Time to send a message…" Yuya said as he deactivated his duel disk. A few minutes after sending his message, the trapdoor clicked and opened, revealing Yugi. "How did you get on the roof?" Yugi asked, curious as to why someone is on the roof of his building. "I'll tell you when we get in." Yuya said as he climbed down. Going to the lounge as Yugi locked up the roof access, Yuya saw Yuma and Judai playing chess while Yusei is reading the day's paper. "I never thought I see you two play chess. So who is winning?" Yuya asked as he looked at the board. "It's hard to say, I think Yuma has better positioning despite having fewer pieces…" Judai answered with an uncharacteristic tone of intelligence. "Judai was bragging that he could beat me in any game, so I challenged him to a game of chess. The winner gets five silver coins, and the loser has to eat a bag of jellybeans." Yuma explained after making his move. "That's not much of penalty for losing…" Yuya commented as Judai moved a piece. "Not when they are the worst possible flavors in existence. One is enough to vomit out your breakfast… And Lunch… And ruin dinner, forever." Judai answered.

It was only after Yuma put Judai into check that Judai nudged the table from underneath, hoping the pieces would be knocked over, but that didn't happen. "This is a magnetic chess set Judai, you're not getting out of this one." Yuma said with a smirk. "You bastard! You did this on purpose!" Judai yelled. "Hey you accepted. You just didn't know I was forced to play chess against my much smarter friends to get my deck back." Yuma replied. "What story is that?" Yuya and Yugi asked, giving Yuma a curious look. "It just involves me studying my ass off to pass an important test. And then playing chess to prove I am still not an idiot. It went well." Yuma replied. "I'd say worked in his favor, I nearly lost to Yuma in a game." Yusei said, throwing in his two cents. "Checkmate. Now pay up." Yuma said as he moved his queen into position. "I will accept my defeat with dignity…" Judai said as he gave Yuma his coins. "Now that Yuya-kun is here, shall we delve into his experience yesterday?" Yugi asked. "Sure… Just don't mind my attempts to not throw up…" Judai mumbled as he began snacking on the jellybeans.

"First off, were you chased by the news media this morning?" Yusei asked as he closed his paper. "Yes, I had to take the long way around by building jumping." Yuya answered, remembering the annoyance he felt. "Thus the roof." Yugi said, piecing it together. "You should have been more careful on how to make your appearance, you're all over the paper. 'Action Duelist Star Sakaki Yuya makes over the top appearance at concert'." Yusei said as he placed the article down on the table. "Your publicity stunt just blew out all subtlety out the window…" Judai commented before eating a handful of jellybeans, hoping that he could finish it faster. "It's either go big or go home… But I see your point, I'm going to be harassed by journalists until they grow tired of the story." Yuya said as he began planning a new routes to every location he visits. "Don't worry about it, the press will pass eventually. The point is, one, did you enjoy yourself? And two, did you manage to talk to Yuzu-san?" Yugi asked. "Yes I did enjoy myself. The concert and the duel. But things went sour really quick when I revealed myself. Yuzu ran and I wasn't able to get a good conversation with her. I did however leave my number with the head of security so Yuzu can call me whenever she feels up to it." Yuya replied. "And how do you know this guy won't just toss it away?" Yusei asked.

"I know the guy, Yuto keeps his promises." Yuya replied. "Who is the guy anyway? It sounds like you two go back a bit…" Judai asked as he ate another handful, finally finishing the bag. "We don't know each other personally, but we fought together in the other world. Yuto is a rebel soldier fighting a war with an organization that destroyed his home city. Me, Yuzu, and a few of our friends were pulled into that world to end it. We won, but… you know the rest…" Yuya answered, not wanting to delve back into that portion of the story. "So this guy took care of your friend after the whole war thing?" Yuma asked. "Yes, Yuzu even married the guy and possibly had a kid or two. And though I felt… replaced, I'm glad that Yuzu has someone who is more competent at protecting her than me. I can trust Yuto like a brother, he has yet to let me down." Yuya explained, feeling his heart sink as he explained. "Dude, don't be too hard on yourself. Life just doesn't go the way we hope for it to go. We all know that feeling. Maybe not Yuma because of the whole Numeron Code miracle bullshit. But definitely me, Yugi, and Yusei." Judai said with reassurance and a slight joking tone. "Hey! I definitely can empathize with Yuya!" Yuma yelled. "Alright you two, don't start arguing now. But Judai-kun is right, it was out of your hands. Just try to bring closure to your relationship with Yuzu-san, and everything will get better, I promise." Yugi said, agreeing with Judai. "Guys…" Yuya said quietly with a small smile.

It was then that Yuya's phone began ringing, the tune of the Entertainer filled the room. "The Entertainer?" Yusei asked. "What? It's a nice tune. Hello?" Yuya replied before turning his attention to the call. There was no response from the other end of the line. "Hello?" Yuya asked again, this time with a concerned tone. "Oh! I'm sorry! Wrong number!" A voice squeaked quickly before the line went dead. "Well who was it?" Yuma asked. "I think that was Yuzu…" Yuya answered, unsure as he put down his phone. "You did give her your number." Judai replied. "Then why won't she talk to me?" Yuya asked, distressed at the situation. "I had a theory, that last interaction just proved it. Yuya, the girl cannot face you after what she did. She is afraid that you might lash out at her, and by creating distance, she will be far from your words, whether they had good or bad intentions." Yusei explained. "But I said I won't hold it against her… Should I call back?" Yuya asked. "No, she probably turned her phone off to stop you from reaching her now that you have her contact number." Judai replied. "Then what do I do? Sit around and do nothing?" Yuya asked, obviously uncomfortable at the entire situation. "There is not much else you can do. It all depends on her Yuya, she will open up eventually." Yuma replied. "I hope she does…" Yuya said as he slumped onto the table. "Come on guy, we have all of eternity to wait. I'm pretty sure she will come around." Judai said cheerfully.

Yuya didn't respond, signaling Yusei that the guy had enough for one day. "Come on Yuya, I think I should bring you home, you probably had enough for today." Yusei said as he stood up. "But it's only noon…" Yuya groaned. "Then spend that time thinking on what to do when she calls. Remember, think before you say anything and try to listen more, it won't help the situation if you don't let her talk." Yusei said as he picked up Yuya. "I'll try…" Yuya moaned as he got dragged off by Yusei. "We wish you the best of luck Yuya-kun!" Yugi yelled. "Remember Kattobingu! It will get you going!" Yuma yelled. "Also try to keep it PG! We wouldn't want this whole situation to get difficult and sexy!" Judai yelled. Yugi, Yusei, and Yuma gave Judai incredulous looks, trying to make him change his words, but to no avail. "What? Those kinds of things make storytelling interesting." Judai replied. "Anyway, we'll be going now. See you guys later." Yusei said as he and Yuya left.

After putting Yuya onto his D-Wheel and making sure he won't fall off because of his current zombie like state, Yusei activated the vehicle and drove off.

The silence has yet to be broken… Yet no one is willing to speak… All in due time…

* * *

><p>And that is chapter eight. We are almost to the half way mark, a long time has passed since then. But we are not out of the woods just yet.<p>

Before I continue with information on Sanctuary, let me explain just what Battle Mode was in the story. Battle mode is a setting in which all monsters, magic, and trap cards become tangible and are capable of doing a variety of things, mostly to fend off any danger that duelists would find themselves in. Just like in Arc V where Yuto and Yugo clashed in the flashback of episode 18, monsters can be summoned and fight without the round-a-bout delay of a summoning mechanic. Bonuses will be awarded if the monsters were summoned through its original mechanic (i.e. Xyz monsters summoned through Xyz summoning will have overlays as opposed to having none). Magic and trap cards work in a similar way except what it does in battle mode may differ from what it does in a duel. Certain Pendulum monsters will have their pendulum effects change in battle mode as well.

Now onto Sanctuary and the continuation of Nonexistium.

Nonexistium has a unique effect on the souls of Sanctuary as it acts as a power limiter. What that means is exactly what it sounds like, it restrains the strength of the denizens there. How much power the Nonexistium restrains is determined by how powerful the person was in life at the peak of their strength. Whether the person was a superhuman, had supernatural powers, or a regular human, they all experience the restrain differently. For example, Superman would lose a few of his super powers while Batman will only have a slight decrease in strength and reflex. There is a way to temporarily remove the limiter, but it can only be permitted by the Lord of All Sanctuary as removing the limiter will also make any Underworld Rebellion stronger and much harder to deal with. The only way to this short frame of power restoration is through the burning of a small sprite called Humanity. These strange, human shaped sprites are safe guarded by one of the Capital's armies, the Elite Knights. Forever keeping the balance that Sanctuary has cast upon its powerful and diverse denizens... Only awakening their true strength in the face of the greatest challenges that threatens them.

And that is all there is to this chapter. Plenty of OOC here, or at least I believe there is. As much as I could try to justify it later on, I need you guys to be alert and tell me if you are understanding what I'm getting at. But that is all for the chapters to come. Right now, tell me how I did with this chapter and all that stuff. Remember, reviews is worth more than gold on this site, so a few would be appreciated. Anyway, I kept you here long enough with my ramblings...

Until next time... T1


	9. Chapter 9

I apologize. Normally I update on Friday but I forgot and was kind of busy. Regardless, I present to you this next chapter.

Definite OOC in this chapter.

Note: I do not own anything other than the world that this story takes place in. All characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>After being dropped off at the housing complex, Yuya spend the rest of the day in bed, watching recordings of a comedy duo performing their skits on a tablet. Yuya only got up to get some more water, use the bathroom, and eat, nothing else could make him budge from his position. "So… This is what my life comes down to?" Yuya thought as he looked at the time. "One in the morning? I guess I should sleep now…" Yuya thought as he set his tablet on the bedside table. Yuya began slowly drifting into the land of dreams until the tune of the Entertainer woke him up again. "Ugh… Who in the world?" Yuya grumbled as he picked up his phone. "Hello?" Yuya asked as he answered the call.<p>

Yuya was only met with silence, forcing him to look at the caller's number, which was the same as the one in the afternoon. "Yuzu?" Yuya asked trying to confirm the caller's identity. The silence continued, which almost made Yuya end the call but something stopped him. "Y… Yu… Yuya?" A voice replied hesitantly. "It's me…" Yuya answered, remembering Yusei's words to keep his lines short. Another silent pause, only the static and the ambient noise of the night filled Yuya's ears. "… Um… I was just calling to ask if…" Yuzu began but eventually trailed off. "If?" Yuya asked with a curious tone. "…If you want to… Go out with me tomorrow? As friends! Just as friends." Yuzu asked before correcting her statement. "Sure. Any place you have in mind?" Yuya answered before asking his own question. "I'll send you the address and time. Good night…" Yuzu said before the line went dead. Yuya then saw a message pop up on his phone, disclosing the time and location the two will meet. Before he went off to sleep, Yuya sent a message back to Yuzu. Good night…

Morning…

Yuya continued walking towards the location that Yuzu had given him, it was only twenty minutes until 11:30. Upon arriving somewhere near the address, Yuya saw a mob of people in surrounding a Café with numerous security guards holding the tide back. "Okay, that must be the place… Now how do I get through that mob?" Yuya thought, pondering on the possibilities. Yuya then took out his duel disk and activated it in battle mode. "I summon Entermate Partnaga!" Yuya yelled as a colorful snake with a hand at the end of its tail appeared. "Help me get over that mob!" Yuya said before the snake began wrapping its head around a lamppost and its tail on another. Yuya began walking back first into the elastic snake, planning his trajectory as he drew the snake to the right distance. Once ready, Yuya put his goggles on, leaned into the snake, and lifted his feet of the ground, launching him into the air. He soared over the crowd and security, who were surprised to see someone get launched right over their heads. Problem, Yuya made a slight miscalculation and wasn't flying towards the open front door, but towards the front window. "Oh shi-!" Yuya thought as he braced himself.

A few minutes earlier…

There Yuzu sat drinking her tea, mentally preparing herself for the inevitable meeting between two long lost friends. "Okay… You can do this… It's just the two of us catching up…" Yuzu thought calmly. "But what if Yuya doesn't show up? What would he say if he did? What if the crowd scared him away? What if I say something wrong? There are too many things that could happen!" Yuzu thought as she felt her heart rate spike. "I need to calm down…" Yuzu said quietly, taking a few deep breaths before drinking more tea. "I knew I wasn't ready… I should leave before Yuya gets here… I'll leave him a note apologizing for wasting…" Yuzu thought before stopping short when she heard a scream. "What is that?" Yuzu thought as she got up.

It was then that a shape crashed through the front window and came tumbling into the Café. Yuzu started backed off from the unknown shape until she saw shades of red and green cover its head. Yuya, upon rolling onto his feet, got up and checked if he got any cuts from the crash. Miraculously, Yuya had none what so ever, just a sore back from the rolling. "Nailed it!" Yuya shouted with a smile. Yuzu had the urge to hit the man, but quelled the feeling as Yuya was just being himself, and the fact that she no longer has her fan. "Yuya, you do realize you have to pay for the damages right?" Yuzu asked with a smile, momentarily forgetting the nervousness she had felt. "Oh… Right…" Yuya answered upon seeing the mess of broken glass. "Don't worry about it. Come on, we have a lot to catch up on." Yuzu said as saw Yuya's monster slither into the building through the open door. "Is that how?" Yuzu asked pointing at the snake. "Yeah, it wasn't one of my better plans…" Yuya replied as he deactivated his duel disk.

The two sat at the table Yuzu was sitting on previously, but upon sitting down, Yuzu felt nervous again. "Nice place, very cozy." Yuya said, as he looked around the Café's interior. "It is…" Yuzu replied simply. "So, tell me about the whole 'becoming a singer' thing. I never thought you would become one." Yuya said as he began folding the cloth napkin in front of him. "Well… I never actually planned it actually. I was just living in the Kingdom of Vesperia with Yuto, just working to make ends meet. It wasn't until I was heard singing by the CEO of the BW Talent Agency that she offered me a shot at fame. I didn't want to do it I at first, but Yuto convinced me, saying I should give something a chance before shooting it down. So, thirteen performances and thousands upon thousands of fans later, here I am, Hiragi Yuzu, the Heavenly Diva." Yuzu explained, keeping her mind off the knots in her stomach. "I see, and how do you feel about performing on the stage?" Yuya asked as he continued to fold the napkin without looking. "I dueled in front of thousands but I still am nervous when it comes to singing… It feels lonely without my monsters there with me and - What is that?" Yuzu began answering before seeing what Yuya did with the napkin. "It's a duck. Quack! Quack!" Yuya replied as he placed down his creation.

And sure enough, it looked like a duck. "How did you do this?" Yuzu asked as she looked at the creation. "I have way too much free time, you'd be surprised how many hobbies I picked up. Which includes writing bad fan fiction." Yuya explained as he began folding the other napkin. "Really now? Tell me more." Yuzu asked, feeling the knots loosen. "Okay cloth origami and fan fiction writing are two givens. But I also learned how to play a guitar, a piano, the trombone, juggling, became a puppeteer, learning ventriloquism, cooking, magic tricks, fencing, javelin throwing, tightrope walking, parkour, scuba diving, and most importantly, dueling." Yuya answered. "I can't believe you find all the time to do that! Don't you have action duels to play or a job to go to?" Yuzu asked in disbelief. "My manager can only find me so many duels in a week. And I have no real job to go to. I really should find something, but I'm too lazy and my shows pay well enough for me to not live on the streets. "Yuya answered as he finished folding the second napkin, this time it was a rose flower. "You have changed a lot Yuya and yet you're still the same… But I'm stuck where I am and I don't think I can catch up…" Yuzu commented, before sadly looking at the table.

"Yuzu, I don't know what you're talking about, you are miles ahead of me. You're out there seeing the world while I sit in the Capital! You are experiencing things I will never have the opportunity to see! And most importantly, you have someone who loves you, someone who cares about you… I have no one…" Yuya replied before trailing off. "Yuya, that's not true…" Yuzu replied. "It's true that I'm not entirely alone… I do have my friends at the Dueling League… But I have nothing else… I only move forward is because I don't want to worry anyone… I don't really have anything to fight for…" Yuya agreed, but ultimately strengthened his argument. "Yuya can you please stop saying things like that? I liked a lot of things about you. The way you dueled, the way you acted… The way you made everyone smile… There was so much I wanted to know about you… There was so much that you had that I didn't... I wanted to catch up, I didn't want to be left behind… I wanted to learn just who Sakaki Yuya was." Yuzu argued.

"Don't lie to yourself Yuzu. There is nothing in my life that you don't already have… In fact, I am the one too far behind to ever catch up to you, I'm out of your league… So I want you to be happy and show all of Sanctuary the smile that I always loved seeing. Don't let me slow you down, you deserve so much more than someone like me… A dead weight…" Yuya continued as he got up. "It was nice meeting you again… But this is the last time we will ever see each other… Good Bye Yuzu…" Yuya finished as he began making his way to the door…

Always we run after the person ahead of us, struggling to surpass them. Only to never realize that we are far ahead of them…

* * *

><p>And that is chapter nine. The OOC is strong with this one. I'm not going to explain why I had made these two like this until later on. But right now I want to know how you all currently feel about this story. Or tell me you understand what I'm getting at when it comes to Yuya's and Yuzu's behaviors. If you can leave a review on the situation, that would be much appreciated. We're halfway there everyone, just bear with me just a bit longer.<p>

I'm not going to tell a piece about Sanctuary in this chapter, I'm sure you guys are sick of seeing a block of text here. Unless you all say otherwise, I'll wait a while before including the next piece.

Not much else to say. Leave comments, questions, reviews, and concerns about the story, it will really help. Also, brace for more OOC in the next chapter. Anyway, I kept you here long enough...

Until next time... T1


	10. Chapter 10

Not much to say up here. So I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Definite OOC in this chapter.

Note: I do not own anything other than the world that this story takes place in. All characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Yuzu yelled as she grabbed Yuya's arm. "What?" Yuya asked without turning around. "Listen, do you want to go for a walk?" Yuzu asked. "Why?" Yuya asked, looking back at Yuzu. "It was nice when we walked together…" Yuzu replied. "It was… But I don't want to send any mix messages… Especially to Yuto…" Yuya explained. "Yuya, just this one time. For old times' sake?" Yuzu said, giving Yuya a pleading look. After much hesitation, Yuya simply nodded but stopped remembering that there is still a problem. "I don't think we can do anything with that mob out there." Yuya said as he pointed out the window. "Oh… Right…" Yuzu mumbled, realizing that they really can't go anywhere with a mob at their heels. "I have the solution to this. Do you really want to go on this walk Yuzu?" Yuya asked as he placed his hands on the girl's shoulders. "Very much…" Yuzu answered softly. "Then I hope you don't mind me blowing all subtly out the window." Yuya said with a smile. "What?" Yuzu thought as she was dragged off by Yuya.<p>

On the rooftop, Yuya activated his duel disk and set it to battle mode. "Wait, this is your plan!?" Yuzu asked, realizing what Yuya's solution was. "You know me more than anyone else Yuzu. Of course this is the plan. I thought you wanted to go on this walk?" Yuya answered. "I do, but…" Yuzu said quietly. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing… Sort of…" Yuya replied before he turned around. "I summon Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya yelled before his ace monster appeared before them. Yuya climbed up onto the dragon's head, using its horns as the means to hold onto the creature as they ride it. "Come on up, Odd-eyes won't mind the extra weight." Yuya said, stretching his hand towards Yuzu. "What is that supposed to mean?" Yuzu asked, pouting as she took Yuya's hand. "Nothing hurtful. Now hold on, this going to get rough…" Yuya replied as he pulled Yuzu up.

Putting on his goggles, the dragon began to lower its body, getting ready to jump. "Yuya, I'm starting to think this is a bad ideeeaaaa!" Yuzu began saying before screaming as Odd Eyes jumped high into the air. The dragon flew over the mob, and landed a few feet from the crowd. "There she is!" Someone yelled. "Uh oh, I think it's time we left the stage. Odd Eyes! Let's get going!" Yuya said before commanding the dragon to run at full speed. Despite having large, clumsy looking feet, Odd Eyes is a capable runner, out pacing the charging mob by several feet. "All we have to do now is lose them in the traffic and we'll be golden!" Yuya shouted. "Wait what!?" Yuzu yelled back, unsure if she heard Yuya correctly. "Hang on tight Yuzu! This is going to get crazy!" Yuya yelled as Odd Eyes turned the corner into a more traffic heavy street.

Normally, one wouldn't expect a fanatic mob chasing a dragon into some traffic heavy streets. But here on Sanctuary, especially in the Capital, these kinds of things happen more times than not and has almost became the norm. Never the less, having a giant red dragon on the road can cause… Inconveniences to the other drivers on the road. "Watch where you're going asshole!" Some driver yelled as Odd Eyes nearly stepped on his car. "Sorry!" Yuya yelled as Odd Eyes continued to dodge the oncoming traffic. "Yuya! At least get onto the right lane! If I didn't love you so much I would…!" Yuzu yelled before stopping short, hoping that Yuya didn't hear her. "What was that!? You're going to have to speak louder! I can't hear you over the wind and car horns!" Yuya yelled. "Get on the right road!" Yuzu yelled at the top of her lungs. "Okay, got it!" Yuya shouted as he veered Odd eyes into the right side, now running with cars instead of at them. "Looks like we got away. Did you enjoy the ride?" Yuya asked, looking back at Yuzu. "As much as I want to hit you right now…" Yuzu replied, heart still beating a mile a minute.

Yuya directed his dragon into the Amana Park, where there were fewer people than the more congested concrete blocks. "Good job Odd Eyes, go ahead and rest up." Yuya said as he patted the head of his dragon. The two climbed off Odd Eyes and Yuya deactivated his duel disk, making the crimson monster disappear in a cloud of dust. "Yuya… Please don't do that again…." Yuzu said as she threw herself onto a bench. "What? You didn't enjoy the ride?" Yuya asked, sitting down next to her. "No… It was just… Unexpected…" Yuzu replied. "You know me..." Yuya said simply, removing his goggles off his face. The two went quiet, enjoying the fine weather as the wind gently blew around them, rustling the trees around them. "Yuya, did you mean what you said back at the Café?" Yuzu asked quietly. "Huh?" Yuya asked, snapping out of his tranquil state. "Back at the Café, when you said after this, you didn't want to see me anymore. Did you mean it?" Yuzu repeated, this time specifying what Yuya said

"I may be a fool and an idiot Yuzu, but I am not a liar. I always mean what I say. You shouldn't be held back by me anymore. I have nothing to give back by staying with you." Yuya replied. "But you do have something that I need. My life has become to monotonous, every day was the same as the last. Get up, eat, practice, spend time with Yuto, and go back to sleep. I wanted to try to do something else, but never had the time for it. As the same day passes, I start to feel more like a machine than a person, following a code that was made. But when you appeared on that stage, wanting to duel me, I began to feel like myself again. Looking back, every single day was unique because of you. You were that chaotic element that made each and every single moment fun and exciting. That is something that I never have now Yuya. And it is something that only you can give me." Yuzu explained, trying her best to convince Yuya. "Everything I do always breaks or hurts something or someone. I broke that window because I wanted to see you but never considered a safer approach. I nearly crushed that guy's car because I wanted to get away from the mob in the only way I knew how. And I hurt you for not considering your feelings back then, leaving you with unanswered feelings. I appreciate your kind words, but someone like me shouldn't be around you. My antics could only bring you trouble." Yuya replied with a sad tone.

Silence sat between the two, only having ambient noise pass through the air. "Do you love me?" Yuzu asked suddenly, breaking the ambiance. "As a friend or something more?" Yuya replied, asking his own question. "I don't know… In general?" Yuzu said, unsure if her answer was even proper. "Yuzu, I love you in every way possible. You were one of my first friends. You always helped me when I needed it the most. You believed in me when I couldn't even believe in myself. You gave me the happiness that kept the pendulum swinging. I'm sorry I couldn't return any of your kindness, I ignored every hint until the truth was in my face. If I could start again, I would tell you that I appreciate everything you did before something would try to separate us." Yuya replied, resisting the urge to pull down his goggles. Yuzu didn't respond, instead she looked at the sky, watching the clouds roll by. "Yuzu? Are you okay?" Yuya asked. "I'm fine… Just trying to figure out a response…" Yuzu answered. "Okay… Listen, I think I had enough for today. I'm going to go now." Yuya said as he stood up. "Will I see you again?" Yuzu asked as she did the same. "I'll think about it, but no promises." Yuya replied. "Okay. But before you go, let me do one last thing…" Yuzu said as she moved closer to Yuya.

It was then that Yuzu gave Yuya a kiss on the cheek. Taking a few seconds to register what just happened, Yuya's face then turned as red as a tomato. "What was that for!?" Yuya asked, both shocked and embarrassed. "For today. I had a lot of fun." Yuzu replied. "Me too…" Yuya said, still unsure of what just happened. "I'll stay here a bit longer and enjoy the weather. I never get out much because of the mobs of people I manage to attract." Yuzu said as she sat back down. "Okay, I'll see you around…" Yuya replied as he ran off. Yuzu took a deep breath and thought about what she said and did, was she digging up the hatchet she buried so long ago? "Are you thinking about Yuya?" A voice asked from above. Yuzu looked up and saw Yuto standing on top of a branch of a nearby tree, looking down at Yuzu. "Yuto! Uhh… How long were your there for!? Did you saw…?" Yuzu asked as she shot up from her seat, facing her husband. "I saw and heard everything. But I won't say anything, it was just an innocent gesture." Yuto replied before jumping down.

Yuto approached Yuzu and the two looked into each others eyes. "Do you love Sakaki Yuya?" Yuto asked with an oddly warm tone. "I don't know… If I say yes, you would only get angry… If I say no, I would only be lying to myself…" Yuzu replied, confused on what to do. "I would never be angry at you if all you're doing is trying to be happy. In fact I predicted something like this would happen. My point is don't worry about me, just worry about yourself." Yuto said, putting his hand on Yuzu's story. "But I don't want to hurt you. It would be selfish of me to betray the decades of memories we created." Yuzu replied. "I have survived too many battles to let this incident hurt me. I know this is confusing you, but give some time to think about it. I will wait for your answer and help you decide what to do then. Deal?" Yuto suggested. "…Deal…" Yuzu mumbled. "Now, let's get back to the hotel before we get discovered." Yuto said as he activated his duel disk. "You're going to do the same thing aren't you?" Yuzu asked, already knowing where this was going. "More or less." Yuto answered with a serious smile.

To whom do we owe our feelings to? The one who never answers back with his own? Or to the one who was never meant to receive it at all?

* * *

><p>And that is chapter ten. A lot of mood swings here but I feel it was pretty good. What did you guys think of this chapter? Remember to leave some reviews, they're worth more than gold here.<p>

No notes on Sanctuary here. I'm still giving you guys a break from the text box that is here. Unless you guys say otherwise, I will be putting the Notes on Sanctuary on hold.

Not much left to say here. Just remember to leave some comments in the review box and stay tuned for the next chapter.

Anyway, I kept you here long enough...

Until next time... T1


End file.
